Naruto and the kitsuns
by evafan
Summary: What if naruto had met the Kyuubi early and it wanted to make him strong what if Kyuubi was a women and thought naruto her kit. Powerful naruto Please R&R NarutoXhinataXHarem HiashiXOC
1. Enter Kyuubi

Naruto stared at a wall in front of him. Moments of his life were flashing on the wall, the stares, the beatings, and the snide remarks. As he sat there wide eyed crying, Naruto remembered how he had got to this large sewer. It was a particularly bad beating 'Demon, you will die.' 'We will finish the fourths' work the villagers screamed at him while throwing anything they could get their hands on. A women appeared before him and he could just make out snakes attacking the crowed before he blacked out and woke up here just to witness every beating he had every received.

"**Kit come over here."** **said a booming voice.**

'Kit' thought Naruto slightly scared at what could create such a large voice.

Naruto walked around a corner only to see a massive cage with a small piece of paper on it. Naruto walked over to the cage and looked closer at the piece of paper. It said 'seal' 'that's weird' thought Naruto.

"**Yes Kit that piece of paper is what holds me here"** **came a giant voice**

Naruto looked up to see a massive red fox that glowed with demonic chakra.

Naruto slunk back in the shadows fear etched in ever feature.

"**I'm sorry Kit let me change forms." Said the fox**

Naruto heard random grunts and moans as he slowly made his way back to the cage he froze. There before him was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Remembering that the women were some of the most vicious towards him he started to crawl back into the shadows.

**"Were are you crawling off to Naruto?" Said a heavenly voice**

"You wont hurt me?" Naruto said cowering

**"No of coarse not Naruto." The women said her voice sounded sad.**

"You wont call me Demon?" Naruto saw the women flinch at this and got curious he slowly walked over to the cage. He noticed that the woman was older about what he thought his mother would be.

**"No Naruto I wont call you a demon." The women said "Naruto do you know who I am?" she asked suddenly.**

"No. Should I?"

**"I'm the one you know as Kyuubi." She said dejectedly waiting for the running and the screaming that never came. Slowly Kyuubi looked over at Naruto to see a five-year-old child sitting quietly with his hand on his chin eyebrows furrowed in concentration.**

"So your why the villagers hate me?" Naruto ask but without any malice or hate. It confused the Kyuubi so she answered truthfully

**"Yes Naruto I'm why the beat you and hate you."**

"Your alone here right?"

**"Yes I have been for these five years watching the hell you have gone through at my expense I showed you those pictures when you first entered your mindscape so you would see everything that happened to you and remember it all. If you can still except me I can train you to use my power to become the strongest shinobi in the five nations. I want you to know I care for you and I want to make you strong so no one can touch you. I want you to be happy and find people who love you. And maybe in the future I could take care of you like you were my own.**

Naruto was beaming with a glow all his own he was so happy this beautiful woman wanted to take care of him and make him strong. She wanted to be his mother and love him yeah she was the cause of his pain but she was alone to and wanted to be loved just like him

"Kyuubi, who was that women who saved me?" Naruto asked

**"She is a ninja of the leaf named Anko don't worry I feel no ill intent from her. She is treated like you but I don't know why. Its time to wake up Naruto." She said as she came over and kissed his forehead. **

Naruto woke up in a shamble of an apartment, He did recognize that it wasn't his own but he couldn't figure out why he wasn't in the hospital. 'The nurses and doctors didn't like him but the Old Man always made it better. A woman came from a door in the hallway and walked up to him. She was about 12 years old and wore a chunnin vest over a fishnet body suit; there was a brown coat by the door.

"Your awake I'm glade" The girl said with a small smile.

"Why am at not at the hospital Anko?" Naruto asked

Anko was stunned she had never met this boy personally but had watched him being beaten by the villagers a few times and had vowed to protect him when she was strong enough to do it. But she had never been introduced to him. And was concerned he would think she was like everyone else.

"H..how do you know my name." Anko stuttered out

"Kyuubi told me," said Naruto completely unaware that that particular piece of info was very dangerous.

"And who is this Kyuubi that you mentioned." Anko asked then added. "If He is your Sensei then I must meet him."

_Flashback _

"_Now Anko I want you to stay here." Said Orochimaru in a quick hiss _

"_Why Orochi Sensei?" A Five- year-old Anko asked._

"_The Kyuubi has been seen and it is coming towards the village it is the strongest and most powerful of the Bijuu's. If not for my pathetic old teammates and the Yandaime Hokage it would be here already. I am going to give you a present and then I am leaving to help fight do not come out side until someone comes and gets you." Orochimaru Said then he leaned over Anko in what looked like a very passionate kiss to the neck. At least until she started screaming then all went black for Anko until she woke up to the destruction. Anko woke to smoke and screams as she looked around Anko immediately noticed that she could so flickering light above her. 'The main floor must be on fire I must get out of this place.' Anko thought as she struggled to a sitting position. 'God I feel like I was hit by a truck.' As she walked through the basement Anko notice that parts of the floor were caved in and she could see the sky. The sky was filled with the screams of the villagers as she came through what as left of her apartment. The first thing she saw was a massive beast, it was blood red and standing above the village destroying everything in sight. Anko watched in terror as the Kyuubi (She presumed) started growling shaking the earth it stood on, causing some of the unstable buildings to collapse. As she watch a massive toad puffed into existence with the Yandaime on its head. 'Even still he will die, I must leave here or die with the rest of them.' Anko was about to do exactly that when she looked closer at the Kyuubi. 'It almost looks in pain.' The malevolent chakra of the beast suddenly shot at the Yandaime and engulfed him. 'We're fucked' Anko said. Even as those words left her mouth she watched as the Kyuubi was sucked at the Yandaime as if he were a black hole and disappeared. 'Is it over' was the last thought before Anko thought as she collapsed from the curse seal straining her body._

Present

"Well I don't know hold on I'll ask." Naruto then dove into his mindscape to ask if his new mom new of a way to meet Anko besides the obvious.

**"Kit, this is unexpected. What would you like? Kyuubi said **

"Well Anko Sensei wanted to meet you but I don't know if that's possible?" Naruto asked

**"Ok this might work even if it doesn't, it won't hurt Anko. So here is what you do. First focus my chakra to your eyes and I can do the rest ok Kit." Kyuubi said then added an "I love you" making Naruto beam from ear to ear.**

"Anko?" Naruto asked

"Yes Naruto?"

"Well Kyuubi told me how but it might not work, before you ask you wont be hurt ok." Naruto said

Anko was having a bad feeling when she asked to meet his sensei all he did was get a blank look and then focused back on her say his sensei showed him what to do.

"Anko, look into my eyes." Naruto said

As Anko looked down at Naruto her breath hitched in her throat. His eyes they were blood red with slits for pupils and was giving of massive amounts of demon chakra

'I must run' Anko thought but realized she couldn't move. As she looked closer all went black then started to brighten. When Anko was able to see clearly she appeared to be in front of a large cage.

"Come on Anko sensei over here" said Naruto in an excited wine.

"What is this Naruto?" Anko asked.

"My Mindscape." Naruto said as he walked through a human size door on the massive cage.

"Naruto wait!" Anko yelled but he was already walking to the back of the cell.

Not wanting to be left the Anko ran after him and through the door.

"**Why hello mortal." Said Kyuubi in all of her Demon Glory **

If Anko could have ran she would have. It was here _THEE_ Kyuubi was here in front of here _talking_ to her. It was too much and Anko immediately passed out

"Was that necessary MOM." Naruto yelled at Kyuubi

**"Sorry Kit I wanted to see if she could see me like this and be ok. Guess not"**

"I could have told you that." Naruto yelled at his Mother

"Change back and wake her up please." Naruto Begged

Just as Kyuubi had changed into her human form Anko started to wake. As she looked around there was no giant fox just a women about 25 standing in a beautiful black kimono with a blood red obi.

"Where is it?" Anko asked looking around in fear.

"**By it, I presume you mean the Kyuubi?" Kyuubi said lightly while chuckling softly "Well that would be me and before you go run around screaming I mean you no harm." Kyuubi finished then add "As long as you don't hurt Naruto." **

Anko didn't really know what was happening the King of all Demons was a women. And meant her know harm? And was here in what Naruto Called his mindscape, but the Kyuubi was supposed to have been killed. Then it hit her, the Kyuubi could not be killed so the Yandaime had sealed it in Naruto. That was why everyone hated him.

"Why do you not kill me were I stand?" Anko asked her curiosity peeking through.

**"Because I love Naruto as a son and if you can see him as himself and not for what he carries in him then I will not hurt you." The (ME) part was left unsaid**

"Well I already do that so i dont think that will be a problem." Anko said with a smile on her face.

"Can we do somthing PLEASE" Naruto said with a pout. "I'm Bored"

"Quite" Anko said. "The adults are speaking!"

"Your only Twelve, your not an adult."

**"Im three thousand two hundred give or take twenty years." Kyuubi said with a smile and a chuckle.**

That shut the mouths of both Anko and Naruto as they looked at the Kyuubi with jaws on the floor.

**"Well im sorry to cut this little get together short but i can no langer hold your soul here in Naruto and i dont want you to get trapped so good by Anko.**

Naruto watched as Anko Demiterialized in front of him in amazment. "Is that what i look like when i leave here Kyuubi?"

"Yes, now run alone i need to think about how i can get you to generate my eyes, you will find that they are better then the sharingan."

"REALLY!!" Naruto screeched in excitment as he fadded from the Kyuubi's vision.

Naruto woke to Anko taping his shoulder impatiantly "We (Anko pointed at her self and Naruto) are going to see the Hokage right now you are moving here tonight ok." Anko finished with a you will come, like it or not tone. Naruto thinking his life couldnt get any better just fallowed like a content dog at Anko's heals.

"Old Man" Naruto yelled as the entered the Hokage's office.

"Yes Naruto"

"Anko wants me to move in with her TONIGHT can you balieve it."

"That's Wonderfull if thats the case i must talk to Anko alone will you step out in the hall Naruto." The Hokage asked nicely

Naruto left the room hearing the begining of his and Ankos enconter being retold as he sat he overheard bits and peices of what they were takling about.'Mostly about Kyuubi' Naruto thought as he heard his Mom's name brought up again.

"Hey mom?" Naruto asked as he dove into his mind to visit his mom.

**"Yes Kit?."**

"What will your eyes do to me?" Naruto asked curiously

**"Well the first stage will just be enhanced awernise. You will be able to forsee any taijutsu attack and and counter it. i must tell you now though once you aactivate my eyes they wont be your blue ever again. your eyes will be fire red with a slitted pupil, that is stage one. Stage two your eyes go blood red with no whites and no pupil. at this stage you will beable to catch your enemies with your gaze giving you complete control over there minds. Also you then can interchange between stage one and two. I wont tell you about stage Three yet because it is a long way off before you reach that level. If you would like to have my eyes I can give them to you now but you must know that having demon eyes my make the teasing worse."**

"Dont worry I have Anko sensei and im going to live with her to can you beleive it. So I will be ok so what do i do."

**"Before i tell you i want to tell you Im very happy someone looked past the blind hate to see you for who you really are im truely happy for the first in a very long time. Now go back to reality and start focusing as much of my chakra into your eyes when you start to see with my vision you will feel some pain but it will pass quickly. I love you now go."**

And Naruto did as soon as he looked up he started making the ram sign Naruto started to biuld chakra forcing to his eyes averything became so clear hi could spot a crack in the paint at the end of the hall this was amazing. Naruto turned twords a whistle and cought a kunai centameters from his heart only to see an anbu staring right at him. Naruto amediatly went in to a crouch and waited. the anbu grabed two more kunai and threw one with blinding speed again Naruto caught it inches from his heart. The anbu lunge with such speed Gai would have been hard pressed to fallow but every kick, stab, jab, or punch the boy evaded like he was hardly moving.

Naruto was amazed this anbu was giving everything he had but naruto saw him as if he was in slow motion he just had time to notice that he couldnt hit back though as a door to his right burst open. as the hokage emediatly restrained the anbu but before he could ask what happened he saw naruto's eyes they were the eyes of the Kyuubi he rembered that.

"Naruto?" The Hokage asked carfully

"Yes Old Man" Naruto looked ragged dead tierd but unscathed he had just had an Anbu go at him with very thing he had and not make a scratch. The hokage was confused and he didnt like it.

"What happened to your eyes?"

"Kyuubi gave me a kekai genkai, I have yet to master this first stage but my eyes will never be blue again this is how the are they will never change back or so i was told. naruto beraly finished his sentence when he colapsed in blinding pain behind his eyes until everything went black and he fell uncontious.

"Hokage-sama kill the demon he is to dangerious you must kill it now." The Anbu said completely shookin from the incounter.

"Silance, he is the same old Naruto not a demon. he has just gained his kekai genkai That is all you will be sworn to silance and you shall not speek of what you have seen tonight this is SS priority and is punishable but torture till death. Know leave here!" the Hokage said with just a bit of killing intent to push the point across.

Naruto Woke to see the sun Shining in his window as he looked he noticed that it wasnt his window 'thats strange' Naruto thought as he looked around the room. 'All of this is my stuff and its arranged the same. but the rooms bigger and the window faces the sunrise.' Then he remembered that he was moving to Anko's house last night 'wow they movie fast' was the last thought he had when he heard his stomic growl. 'fooood'

Naruto walked out his room and reallized his was the second door on the left of the hallway the other was a bathroom with small shower. the door on the right he prasumed was Anko's and didnt look inside. at the end of the hall the appartment opend into a livingroom kitchen combow. it was about a twenty by ten foot room with a couch and T.V. on the left and a kitchen and two seater table on the left there was a small entryway derictly across from were he stood. Naruto went about heating up some rice with an egg for breakfast. Then it hit him 'My eye's. Naruto dropped his fork and ran to the bathroom. What he saw stunned him. His eye were an amazing everchanging Red/orange that glowed slightly his pupils were slits berialy there in the bright light. "BELEIVE IT!!!" Was heard all over Kahona at the early hour wakeing almost the intire block.

"Naruto" Anko growled frightiningly untill she saw his eyes she looked shocked then scarred then worried then curiousity "Wow naruto nice eyes. What can they all do?"

"I tell you over braekfast come on."

"And so they sat ate breakfast while Naruto repeated what Kyuubi had told him about his eyes.

It was one of the first times naruto had truely happy in his life he would like living with Anko and he would be a good little brother Naruto couldnt wait till he could start academy he was going to be ready.


	2. Tsubi and Team 7

Chapter Two

It was one of the first times Naruto had truly happy in his life he would like living with Anko and he would be a good little brother Naruto couldn't wait till he could start academy he was going to be ready.

It was enrollment day at the academy and Naruto was as hyper as every as he walked along side (now Jounin level) a nineteen-year-old Anko Thrilled to the point of running around Anko at extremely high speeds while constantly repeating 'Hurry up'. Anko swung around blindingly fast to flick the little bastard on the fore head but he dodged it moving at a blur even with her trained eyes. like always the little bastard couldn't be touched but it was a curse or as he said 'It drains my chakra like a sieve when its activated and i cant control when its activated so i get tired' though Anko had sparred with him one time for seven hours straight and he had done little more then a brake a sweat. thanks to his Kyuubi sensei he he had access to an infinate amount of chakra. but then again Anko had seen what had happened when he used to much of it, the blood would flow out of his pores and drip to the floor. tho it healed at a amazing rate it still hurt like a bitch. Almost everything he had gotten was a twin blade but Anko didn't comment. She knew Naruto would never do something he didn't want to, and she had also talked with Kyuubi a few times and concluded the She was a likeable women.

As they arrived at the academy Anko shunshined away to leave Naruto alone. it was mean, but she felt it was needed. Naruto stood there Looking at the other kids assembled there. There was Shikamaru, he was nice to Naruto even if it was only a cool indifference. there was a fat kid, a blond bimbo, a pink haired bimbo, dog boy, bug boy, red chick, and last but not least the Uchiha the dumb prick thought he was better at everything. smug like he had a dildo up his ass. Naruto remembered the first time he saw a dildo

_Flashback_

_"Anko! ANKO! __**ANKO!**__" Naruto yelled he couldn't find her anywhere so he found himself in front of her door. 'This could be fun thought a Naruto a smile crossing his face_.

_He had just open her top top compartment of her night stand to find a few objects that looked strangely like his private parts when Anko came in. She looked like she was going to kill everything insight. then she followed his hand down to the compartment and its contents. immediately she ran across the room threw Naruto out of her room and locked the door. he had to ask the Old Man what they were but he was reluctant but Naruto got it anyway as he was reading a now stollen Hokage's __Icha Icha paradise__ book Naruto immediately turned bright red and snapped it shut.'thats what those were for' he thought instantly passing out from blood lose via the nose._

_End Flashback_

"Teme, fight me!" Naruto said. The Uchiha's had beaten him the worst like it was personal he returned the feelings.

"Dobe, like a demon brat like you could beat me!" Sasuka spat

_Flashback_

_Naruto ran as fast as he could just to get home and away from the glares and shouts now ten times worse because of his eyes. He had walked to the academy to practice throwing kunai when the when a women had noticed his new eyes. she had started screaming DEMON at the top of her lungs only to pass out. the other villagers had swarmed him and attacked him so he ran and ran. the whole village knew he had a demon in him but know the younger kids who had never known thought he was one. when before they had just run away or called him names now the always ran they had never called him demon. the worst word to Naruto. he swore to himself not to let him self change his looks again it wasn't his 'mom's' fault he just didn't want to go through this again._

_End Flashback _

Naruto got pissed.

In a second Sasuka felt Killing intent so powerful he could not move or breath he stared into Naruto's eyes with wonder and amazement. It looked as if his eyes were of fire as he dove deeper he came to a stop at Hells gates Sasuke watched as they opened howls of pain were coming from inside demons of every shape and size were eating his family alive everything went black as he passed out.

"What the fuck did you do to Sasuka DEMON!" The Pink haired bitch screamed at him

Ignoring her Naruto said "Nothing he's weak and can't even look me in the eye, i thought better of him." As he sat down at the desk with his name card on it.

A man walked in and wrote his name on the bored "I'm Iruka, I will be your academy teacher welcome to my class." He said then added Sasuka get up or leave. now i want to create your nindo's your ninja way and we can start this new year. As he spoke Naruto drifted into his mind to talk to his adoptive mother/sensei she was strict but gentle and only harsh when it was absolutely detrimental to his training.

"Hey Mom whats this year going to be like?"

**"Kit this year will be easy with my training you have already mastered and were taught most of what this man will teach you. instead i want you to practice focusing my chakra into a Kage bunshin. Just visualize it you can practice this should allow me to tempararely leave my cell.**

**"Cool ok i love you."**

**"Love you to." **

Time skip Graduation Day

Team Seven you will wait here for your sensei Naruto immediately went to his mind scape.

**"Kit i think i know of a way for you to take my form in all its glory!" Kyuubi said before he even had a chance to speak. Naruto quickly rush to her side to see what she was reading a book filled with demon jutsu's. "These hand signs are tricky and they're a lot of them but once you do it once i can seal the jutsu in a tattoo. by doing this all you have to do is pump my chakra into it and you will transform.**

**"What do we do first?" Naruto asked excitedly**

**"We need to summon my younger sister. It will take her power to change you first. know go back and summon my human body i want to watch your new sensei"**

NarutoCreated a kage bunshin with just the Kyuubi's chakra, then mentally opened the human sized door on her cage. Naruto watch a red chain snake out of the seal on the main door rap itself around her neck as she crassed the threshold, then vanish. his kage bunshin was about five foot one she had waist length fire red hair angular face bright red eyes (the same as his). She wore a blood red kimono with a black obi her hair braided with a small metal ball braided in the end. she had the body of the gods. When she appeared in the flesh she had a red choker chain on her throat

"Who the fuck is that, dobe?" Sasuka said jealous that Naruto had all this power.

"My mom." Naruto said as both him and kyuubi looked at Sasuka.

Sasuka just look at her eyes and was lost

"MOM" Naruto scolded

"Sorry" She said though he knew she wasn't

Sasuka just rocked back and forth sweating in fear

"Im Kakashi. I got lost on the road to life. or something? meet me on the roof." he said and vanished to the roof

Naruto made a few hand seals and vanished in a golf of red flame and then walked out of them on the roof next to Kakashi. Kakashi was stunned shunshin was a Chuunin technique and to start that was not and ordinary shunshin Kakashi had seen into those flames and didn't like the feeling he got.

"Naruto can you do that again i want to see it." Kakashi said reveling his sharingan.

"Sure" Intent on coping the jutsu Kakashi focused as Naruto started to make hand seals he had never seen before. his sharingan allowed him to fallow but when flames erupted in front of Naruto then out ten feet down the roof. Nothing had happened to Kakashi.

"Naruto what were those seals you made and why couldn't i do it? Kakashi didn't really expect a good answer but he was pleasantly surprised as Naruto answered.

"The seals are demon hand seals and it is my personal shunshin, Hells shortcut. it is all done with my other chakra you know which one the SS ranked secret." Naruto said

"Looking at a stunned Kakashi, just then flames erupted next to Naruto and Kyuubi walked out and said "Sasuka is on his way he was demanding to know how you do that jutsu he is so annoying."

"Kakashi was scared the Hokage had told him that Naruto had the Kyuubi's eyes and this women had the same eyes, but she had a collar on 'what is it for' Kakashi sensed that she was indeed the kyuubi but he could feal the chakra being sucked back into Naruto so he controlled how long she could come out that explained the calor it was part of the fourths seal.

I will call you Kyu with respect for my other students you may stay and watch but do not help or they all fail ok." Kakashi was scared to do anything to anger her but she seemed laid back so it was ok at the moment.

**"That's fine its all i wanted to do any way." As she shunshined away**

"Were did she go Naruto?" he asked.

"To were ever we're going of corse were else would she go."  
At that time Sasuka and Sakura walked out the roof door and followed Naruto and Kakashi to the training grounds.

Kakashi pulled two bells out of his pocket and tied them to his belt get these, who ever doesn't get one fails automatically go." he said but didn't move "Oh and you have to come at me with the intent to kill or you fail now you can go"

They ran back into the woods to see what he would do Naruto looked at sasuka and tried to think of a way to get him to go along with a plan he came up with.

"Sasuka Activate your Sharingan and attack him with taijutsu you are better at attacking than i am (T\total lie but ego buster none the less) ok." Naruto said

"Just what i was thinking."

As Sasuka started Naruto opened a chakra seal and released his chakra weights he found Sakura and told her when sasuka froze Kakashi to run out and get the bells she shook her head in an ok and left. Naruto released one more Chakra seal and flooded his eyes with two tails worth of power and killing intent and stepped into the fire. he appeared in front of Kakashi and locked eye contact Kakashi froze The Killing intent radiating from this boy immobilized him completely he feel into Naruto's eye like they were the ocean and into the pits of hell. right before he got there it ended. so abruptly had it ended Kakashi feal to his knees. Sakura looked at him with concern, Sasuka with amazement and Naruto panting on the ground next to him panting with his arm outstretched to get help up.

"Naruto that was amazing. but you can't hold a Jounin long with that." Kakashi said

"I know I knew i had three seconds to hold you before i would have drop eye contact. Though i think i used to much chakra **Goubatsu** **Gouka No Jutsu (Eternal punishment Hell Fire Jutsu)**Can really drain me even with the chakra control i have now it still waists a lot.

"How did you know you could hold be for three seconds Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I read up on the Jounin in the village or what little info there is on them anyway i was able to figure out that you are very strong minded and feel that teamwork and friendship are more important than anything else. second i can see your chakra reserves not the suppressed level that i sense but your reserves. with a strong mind worldly attachments thats run to the heart and vast amounts of chakra, I figured that i could hold you for four seconds, then i took twenty five percent from my original number and used my new number as the maximum i could hold you. i did this to allow myself the pleasure of walking of the battle field shortly after the attack, remember Kakashi i could have slit your throat in those three seconds." Naruto said helping Kakashi up from his knees. "You are the strongest i ever held onto with my eyes but i could still taste your fear of hell Kakashi i will be able to hold you completely soon." this last part was said in a tone that suggested Kakashi start training so he would not fall to him.

"Ok Naruto but you don't have a bell so..."

"Thats fine Sakura and Sasuka can have them I can easily pass later." naruto said

"...You pass, all of you."

"???" were there thoughts

"You showed great teamwork you pass." Kakashi said as a women walked over from the tree line and appeared to have just popped up next to Naruto we need to get going Kakashi thats great news. Sorry but we have to go as she picked naruto up and shunshined away. They appeared in a very dense part of the forest the trees were at lest a few hundred feet tall.

**"Kit I want to see my little sister" she said happily then she start hand signs and a giant scroll appeared "Sign this with your blood and you will be able to summon and of the Kitsune clan." she said and Naruto quickly signed. "Now i need you to focus about three tails of my Chakra and bite your thumb invasion a eight tailed black fox and release it into the ground. Naruto Quickly did what she told him though it was hard to control the blood lust he felt after two tails formed, as he released the chakra a massive cloud of smoke appeared and a thirty foot black fox stood in front of him.**

**"A Mortal summoned me you shall die for you stupidity." it hissed**

**"Be Quit Tsubi do not talk to my son like that!" Kyuubi shouted at her sister "Now change forms and get down here and hug me!"**

**"Kyuubi?" Tsubi asked "It is you WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!! She screamed the top of here lungs. thats laud for a three story fox.**

"Well aren't you laud as hell."Naruto said quietly

**There was a puff of smoke then out of it walked the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She looked to be around 15 or so and stood about the five foot mark, her jet black hair was in a tight braid and it fell to her calves. she had just started to grow in all right places and would be a fine women. She walked up to a now open mouthed Naruto and slapped him "Don't use that tone with me." She said dangerously. Naruto could only notice that she had just done.**

**"You slapped me!!"**

**"You were _gapping _at me."**

**"Was not!!"**

**"Were to."**

"I was not gapping at you." naruto said as stuck his tung out.

**"Tsubi come over here and let me see how you've grown." Kyuubi said finishing the argument.**

(Proceed with girl talk here. I cant type it)

Introductions made Naruto and Tsubi had actually realized they had a few similarities (Romen, and pranking people.) and were happily chatting away as Kyuubi felt the tug and and puffed out of existence with a smile. it was a good day

"Naruto we should go to your house so we can sit down and talk and so i can meet any roommates you have?"

"Sure you love my sister Anko she lives with me." Naruto said as he looked at Tsubi's eyes, they were beautiful. Almost maroon fading to black with a vibrant ruby red pupil the was slitted. (Not human eyes thought Naruto as he asked Kyuubi about how Tsubi would help him obtain his kyuubi form.)

**"Well first it will take more demonic chakra than you are currently capable of releasing, she will be the main source. Now once you have taken on my form your body will change when you shift back to properly handle the new form and the power needed to change to it. Once you shift back you will be able to call forth all of my chakra and your body wont have any side affects from its power Naruto there is a chance that you could become a demon by taking that form at all are you SURE you want to do this." Kyuubi finished **

"Thats fine, but what will happen to my how i look i don't want to be hated more because of how i look."

**"Well Naruto i don't know what will happen to how you look. If you become a full demon you will look different, but you will have the power to change it back by suppressing your chakra. If you don't then you will be able to do it with the use of your chakra after a day or two." Kyuubi said**

"So no matter what happens i will be able to make myself look like i do right now, a couple days after i take you form?" Naruto asked a little but of nervousness showing on his face.

**"That is correct kit." Kyuubi said smiling**

"Ok ill do it" Naruto said with a Cheshire smile on his face

As Tsubi and Naruto started walking back to Kahona all was lost to Naruto and Tsubi just laughed at his stupid grin going from ear to ear.


	3. True forms Enter kokushibyou: Enshokugan

towards the end of this chapter Tsubi and naruto will be in regular font and only in bold when in there true forms.

Naruto walked up to his door with Tsubi in tow. He had decided to wait for tomorrow to change his form because he had a few days till training started and he was dead tired. As he pulled out his key and opened the door he was met by the Hokage, four Anbu, Kakashi Sensei, a nervous Anko and Iruka. All standing in his living room. the Hokage looked worried and mad Iruka and Anko looked worried Kakashi read his 'smut' never once looking up the rest of the faces he could see looked mad or fearful. 'Thats odd why would thy be scared' Naruto thought. then he was curious "Why are you all

here?" Naruto asked genuinely curious.

"Everyone except Kakashi and Anko leave know everything is fine." The Hokage said in a tone that left no room for disobedience. "Yes you to Iruka" the Hokage added as an after thought.

"Naruto come over here i want to now what you were doing for the last hour and who this beautiful young women is." The Hokage said getting a slight nose bleed around the end of his sentence.

"First of all This is Tsubi she is a very close friend of mine and will be staying here as long as she likes and is welcome to stay if she wants (This last part said more to Tsubi than to anyone else.)" Secondly I was summoning her to me . Now why are you here Old Man?" Naruto asked rather rudely.

The Hokage answered slowly. "Naruto it is impossible to summon another human to your location."

"I know that."

"Then how did you do it?" The Hokage answered trying to get the boy to tell him what he was doing that brought about a force of demonic chakra that would have rivaled the Kyuubi.

"That's because she not human." Naruto said in a tone that clearly stated What a stupid question "She is Mom's little sister." Naruto finished exasperatedly

That got the attention of all present it seemed to Tsubi as she looked on the conversation slightly amused, here stood the princess to hell and these humans were spoked 'the old one nows who I am so lets see what he does now?" thought Tsubi as she walked over to naruto and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, showing him she was there for him. "Tell them everything, I believe they can handle it." Tsubi said quietly into Naruto's ear.

"After Kakashi Sensei passed team seven Kyuubi brought me deep into the forest north of Kahona. Once there I signed the summoning scroll to the Kitsune clan." Naruto stopped the Hokage had a question

"Naruto did Kyuubi give you that scroll?" The Hokage asked.

**"Kit its in one of your scroll pouches put a drop of your blood on it then let him read it." Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind.**

"Yes, and here she told me to let you read it." Naruto then proceeded to bite his thumb and touch a relative small scroll that seemed to come from nowhere. In a puff of red smoke a huge scroll appeared it was about four feet wide and a good two feet in diameter. naruto handed the scroll to the Hokage who immediately sat down on Naruto's coach and unrolled a section of the scroll. As naruto continued

"After i had signed the contract I built up just Kyuubi's chakra, three tails worth, and proceeded with the K_oumajutsu_:_Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Demon Invocation:Summoning jutsu)_ it was easy to do but I don't think anyone else here would be able to do it. I think this is the case, is due to my demon chakra, and because of Kakashi's inability to copy my _Heru Chikamichi Shunshin No Jutsu."_ Naruto said as he disappeared in a burst of flames only to reappear by his fridge only grab a pop and walk back to the Hokage opening the can sat on the chair across from the legendary man and wondered what had the man in front of him read that left the look of fear and curiosity on his face.

"What is it Jii-san?" Naruto asked

"It's just that this scroll has a family tree on it starts way up here but it only has three living in the main family, Naruto you are on here the women named Okibi (Blazing fire) above her is a man named Haigara Yoru paired with a women named Kouen. Both are deceased". **"What!?" Kyuubi screamed in Naruto's mind.** As the the old man continued "Next to this is a women named Tsubi. That would be you correct?" Sarutobi said in the genral direction of Naruto and Tsubi still reading the scroll

**"Yes it is and as you can see Okibi is Kyuubi and when Naruto signed the contract he became one he is the second human in all time to become kitsune.**

**"Summon me Now Naruto!" Kyuubi Screamed in his head**

Naruto made the ram hand seal and focused Kyuubi's chakra and made a Kage Bunshin.

There was a puff of red smoke and Kyuubi ran at her sister and started hitting here in the chest in a feeble cry of sadness she fell into Tsubi's arms.

"**Why, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you?" Kyuubi cried out tears running down her face freely.**

**"I Thought You knew you had the scroll i knew that only you had the power to summon that besides Otoosan. I thought you had already read it and come to terms with it. I apologize. I thought you knew." Tsubi Said holding Kyuubi to her trying to comfort her Oneesan. Naruto was already there before anyone saw him moved he turned Kyuubi to face him Mom thank you made me true family you don't know how much this means to me. I'm sorry fore your dad is there anything i can do for you?" Naruto asked holding his mom close.**

**"No I need to go see what my absence from the clan has done after dad died." Kyuubi said about to puff away.**

**"The clan is almost dead Oneesan. Only a select few of dads personal guards and a few branch family members are alive. In the battle with the Snake Man. many were lost but in the end we won, dad died at the blade of the sward Kusanagi." Tsubi said **

The Hokage looked up at this "Orochimaru did this."he said as he waved his hand at the family tree all but 5 elite guards (members of the branch family) and 12 branch family kids" He guest anyway the were all under four hundred and he remember that Kyuubi was just shy of thirty five hundred years old and looked about 25 in her human body. "

**"Otoosan ordered me to go to Kahona and kill that man, white face, black hair, like snakes." She described him perfectly "I had just meant to flush him out not destroy the village." Naruto and the Hokage new all of this. They also knew that she felt extremely guilty about it. "While I was here fighting pointlessly!" Kyuubi spat viciously as her eyes bleed to such a dark red it was almost black almost purple and ever changing her pupil spun madly as bloody tires blowed freely down her face.**

**"Naruto return her now she is losing herself to the blood lust!!" Tsubi screamed a she ran over and grabbed Kyuubi and shunshined back to the forest north of Kahona followed shortly by Naruto, Sarutobi, Kakashi and Anko. What they saw was amazing the demon Chakra was amazing though Kyuubi only had about three tails worth of chakra to work with she was holding her own with Tsubi in he true form. **

Kyuubi looked like the true queen of hell Sarutobi thought as he looked at her. Kyuubi's hair had grown longer it was now to here ankles and black mixed with blood red.

**"NARUTO!! Tsubi screamed. "She has unlocked the final stage of our Kekei Genkai i cant win return her to your seal now or we all DIE!!!" She screamed**

Naruto stood dumbfounded but was shaken out of it when Kyuubi hit Tsubi in the jaw ripping it halfway of her face. He dove into his mind scape and touched the seal in him which started to suck the chakra back into him but it wasn't fast enough he ran around the cage and slammed the human sized gate shut. he instantly fell in pain. as he rolled around on the forest floor Kyuubi burst into a cloud of chakra and flew at Naruto. It slammed into him and surrounded him. Naruto Screamed his body was on fire. Normally when Kyuubi returned it was painless and she just returned to the seal but this was different. he could tell she returned but she didn't go to the seal. Naruto thought as he passed out from the pain.

Tsubi transformed back and ran to naruto.

"What happened what is wrong with him?!" The Hokage demanded noticing that here jaw was back together but badly bruised.

**"Shut up or help me, ether way to save him I must force him to take his true form his human body cannot take this much chakra at once and survive. Naruto Is currently able to use four tails of power and give my sister three tails when he summons her. but something happened she did not go back to the seel she has merged with him and his body is trying to absorb seven of my sisters nine tails at once. He will die if i don't do this. Will you help me?" Tsubi asked urgently**

**"Yes" She heard them all ask "What do we do?"**

**"Im Going to absorb your chakra and force it in to naruto to force change him into his second form which can handle all of my sisters chakra."**

"Ok" Was the reply as they move into a semi circle behind Tsubi.

**"Call forth as much Chakra as you can give." Tsubi had left out that she was going to convert there chakra to demon chakra to force naruto into is own Kyuubi form.**

As the focused she called forth all of her chakra. she noticed that they all blanched away from her but never moved. she had to give them credit she was a hundred times stronger than the Hokage, but they never moved as she built her chakra to its max when she hit her limit it was a sight to behold. There was a black/red mountain of visitable chakra it easily cleared the hundred foot trees only to continue raising into the sky. inside this mountain there where three pinpricks of of blue chakra being converted into a dark purple mass before being lost to Tsubi's power. In a split second Tsubi formed over 300 hand seals and slammed it into naruto body mixing and churning his bright red chakra. Naruto stood up and looked at Tsubi the pain temporarily gone he new it would be back if he didn't change and that was exactly what he wanted to do. He start his hand signs Naruto was well over a hundred hand signs when he shouted Koumajutsu Kaihen no jutsu (Demon Invocation transformation) There was a sickening crack of power, naruto then burst into flames just as high as Tsubi's chakra had been. when the flames blue away there stood the Kyuubi in all its glory Sarutobi was the only ninja standing and he had no strength to fight Kahona would parish. he had failed.

**"Yo Old Man what do you think of my other form?" this came from the giant fox before him it lowered its head down to the Hokage and its stared with its one large eye. It smiled revealing long rows of sharp teeth. the Kyuubi/Naruto noticed his chakra laced saliva drip near the Old Man it melted the ground in a large circle. Naruto slowly moved back from the Hokage.**

**"What have i done?" Sarutobi said quietly**

**"Old Man," Sarutobi looked up, "its Naruto."**

As he finish these last words his demonic form went ridged with pain. In a blast of fire the fox was gone, there on the ground was naruto naked covered with a massive tattoo of the Kyuubi, it covered his right side and arm. The Hokage notice that he was putting of well above a Sannin level of chakra just laying there. as naruto rolled over the Hokage gasped he had the third level of his enshokugan spinning madly, tiers of blood were dripping down his cheeks as he looked around. then he saw the bodies all but the Hokage was standing. "Hokage-sama did I hurt them?" Naruto asked in a disturbingly serious tone.

"No" was all he could say as naruto immediately looked relieved then passed out. though he was still giving off that ridiculous chakra. Sarutobi quickly put a chakra suppression seal on his forehead. Sarutobi watched as Naruto's chakra wavered ad started to fall slowly. That in its self was unsettling his seal was supposed to immediately close all but the bear minimum. When Naruto's chakra stopped falling it was still at a Jounin level but at least he could explain that much. Sarutobi grabbed Kakashi and Anko and dragged them over to naruto then went about finding Tsubi. When he found her it wasn't pretty her entire mouth was blue and bruised she wasn't breathing and her ribs seemed to be broken or bruised badly as he did a quick field assessment. He grabbed her gently and hoisted her up onto his back ,then quickly shunshined to the hospital. After telling the head nurse to treat her like Naruto (basically stabilize then leave alone) then told them he would be back with more injured he shunshined back to the northern forest. He bundle them all together and shunshin back to the hospital only to collapse from chakra exhaustion. Naruto awoke staring at an all to familiar sight of the hospital ceiling. As he looked around he notice an empty bed next to his, though it had been vacated recently. Naruto herd a door open and Tsubi walk in, her breathing was shallow and her mouth a little purple/green but other than that she looked ok. "What happened?" Naruto asked thickly as he look at Tsubi who intern gasped

**"Naruto your eyes!! Go look at you eyes Naruto and i will explain them the best i can." **Naruto walked over to the bathroom she had just exited and looked into the mirror only to see that his eyes had yet again change but to what he wasn't sure. "What are these?" Naruto Asked as he looked into the mirror.

**"They are the forth and final stage that our Enshokugan has it is called the kokushibyou: Enshokugan (Black Death: Flaming Scarlet Eye) it has only appeared three times in the history of are clan. You Naruto are the first to survive its awakening. Also there are no known records of its capabilities you will have to discover them on your own."Tsubi said seriously**

Naruto looked back at the mirror in amazement his eyes were so dark red he couldn't tell if the were black or purple or red his eyes were ever changing in there color. his pupils were small in the bright florescent light but he could make out the details clearer than he could have ever imagined his pupil was a midnight blue it looked just like a Fuma Shuriken though the top tip pointed out and away from the face while the bottom curved in and so on and so forth." curiosity getting the better of him Naruto started to focus chakra to his eyes to zoom in as he called it. As he watched fascinated as his pupils started to spin he zoomed in and kept going until he was looking at the microscopic impurities in the glass in front of him. Naruto pushed a little more and the mirror vanished it was amazing he could see through the walls or at least chakra and tenketsu points when he zoomed in even further closer. when he turned to Tsubi she slumped back into the wall. Uncontrollable fear washed over her.

**"Tone it down naruto" Tsubi said then added "Go get my sister see what she thinks."**

Naruto dove into his mind scape to find an empty cage the doors burst open in a twisted mess. "OKAASAN!!!" naruto screamed as he fell to his knees tiers burst from his eyes as he screamed wordlessly 'Im here Kit' came a bodiless voice in the sewers of his mind. 'mom?' Naruto thought 'yes it is me but i am no more a separate being from you when you slammed the cade door shut it sucked me back but as you can see the seal kept me out as well as in my three tails of power plus the four you have merged with you was to much for you human body. i became one with you in an attempt to save you, it wasn't enough until Tsubi pumped you with just enough demon chakra to change you into my full form by you doing this willingly the cage burst open giving you my last two tails of power plus all of Tsubi's Power stabilized your body enough and for long enough for you manifested kokushibyou: Enshokugan to heal and adjust to you new demon body without killing you." Kyuubi said

"Wait? Demon body?"

"Yes Naruto you are full demon and your tattoo is amazing by the way"

"Cool im a demon. will i still be able to talk to you and let you out?" Naruto asked

"Yes just think and im there i will always be with you no matter what. And sadly no i will never again be outside of you for i am now a part of you that is essential and can be removed." Kyuubi answered

"Well i guess but i will miss you." Naruto said and added "I love you" then left.

Naruto turned around and took off his shirt only to hear Tsubi gasp again he got nervous till he heard a very feminine squeal followed by an "Its so beautiful" He had to see. He look in the mirror and let his jaw fall. It was the most intricate tattoo he had ever seen. Kyuubi's head was on his right forearm and her body stretched up over his shoulders with her tails flowing around his back sides and legs. from what he could tell with out taking off his pants. as he stood there looking in the mirror and tried to change his eyes back slowly at first but he began to get the hang of it going from stage one to two then two to four stage three which he had never seen he apparently didn't have or it had merged with his complete stage four to complete the kokushibyou: Enshokugan. reverting back to stage one he turned to look at Tsubi.

"Lets get out of here and find the old man" Naruto said excitedly

"Are you sure you have been out for three day's and are you ok you look a little depressed." Tsubi said patting the seat of the chair next to her, motioning Naruto over to her. Naruto walked over to Tsubi and sat.

"Tsubi mom has merged with me and will never leave me again in any way i now control all of her chakra and gain half of what you gave me making my reserves bigger yet." Naruto repeated his mother in real time. "I have obtained and stabilized the Kokushibyou: Enshokugan and am now a full demon. you and i are the last of the Main Branch of the Kitsune clan. You are now Clan head. Tsubi and Okaasan want to know how you plan to rebuild the clan. Naruto finished looking at an extremely flushed vixen who was looking an awful lot like Hinata.


	4. TsubiHiashi Hyuuga? NarutoHinata Akane?

Sorry to end the last chapter in a rush but i was brain dead and couldn't read what i was writing anymore any way on with the show...

Naruto walked down the long hall way of the hospital trying to find a nurse to tell him if he could leave. 'Why do i need to ask?' thought naruto as he turned around and headed towards the exit. something was bothering him he felt like there was somthing sucking his chakra out but he didn't know what could be causing it. 'Whatever I'll ask Jii-san he might know.' Naruto thought as he meet Tsubi in the lobby.

"Find someone to ask?" Tsubi asked with a smile

"No but why ask when i can just walk out the front door." Naruto smirked and started walking with Tsubi towards the genral direction of the hokage tower.

"We need to tell the Hokage of are clan statius and he in turn will inform the council. lets sit down and figure out what we are going to inform him of and what we think the council will do with that information." As they walked over to a park bench and sat down and continued. "We must also inform him of are Doujustu,its abilities, how its awakened, things like that. also i think we should try and get a small parcel of land to start our clan home, I have no money so we will get only what he can give." Naruto finished in a huff, peeved that he was still so poor. Though he knew he would soon start getting mission checks, it wouldn't be nearly enough for property and a house. 'though it will be quite a bit of money.' naruto added to his previous musings.

"I think i have a solution to the money problem." Tsubi said eyebrow cocked at this new calm-and-level-headed Naruto. Then added "I don't have any of your villages money, but i do have gold." Tsubi said with a smile and a small laugh. 'All humans love gold' Tsubi thought at look of a bug eyed naruto.

"H-how." Naruto choked out. as he was thinking about history class at the academy. gold was the rarest of precious metals in the Five Elemental Nations because of how deep under ground it was. it was also almost impossible to actually remove it because of how sparse it was in the places that it was found.

"We Kitsune where once gold smiths, but that was long before I was born. Which by the way was about oh i forget twenty one, twenty two hundred years ago, I cant remember ." Naruto had massive sweat drop. "Anyway naturally me being clan head I now own all of are gold stock piles which is plenty if it has only gone down a tenth in size in the last two thousand years." 'Thanks to my compulsive shopping habits.' Tsubi mentally banged her head on a wall.

Naruto continued to stare blankly at the trees in front of him. Tsubi watched with mild interest as the info sunk in. "WE'RE RICH!!!!!!!!" was heard all over Kahona.

"Yes we are." Tsubi choked out through her laughter."

"We must talk to the Hokage come on Tsubi." naruto whined as he dragged her along.

Sitting behind his desk Sarutobi sensed a female presence and quickly hid his copy of Icha Icha Paradise. The door slammed opened just as he shut his filing cabnit.

"Hey Old Man guess what im part of the kitsune clan now." Sarutobi immediately put up a sound barrier jutsu to prevent any potential eavesdropping.

"What was that naruto?" Sarutobi asked naruto with a cocked eyebrow.

"Maybe I should explain." Tsubi said then added "I am Clan Head after all."

"Ok Tsubi." Naruto said a bit Dejectedly

"Hokage-sama i would like to officially swear loyalty to Kahona on my clans honor and become a clan of this village in excepting this I will share with you some of are clan secrets to gain trust. i will answer your questions if you have any then continue"

"I have a few but the important questions are. What would you like? And if you can could you tell me what im allowed to say to the council." Sarutobi finish

"Well i would like a parcel of land in the clan section of town and a place on the council if possible the last is a request to them if it can be brought up with out trouble."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow but stayed silent.

"The land is yours but the only one available is right next to the Hyuuga compound and i cant give it away it is also expensive but i could probably work something out."

"That won't be an issue." Tsubi said as she summoned a massive trunk with a burst of flame. Tsubi then took out a large bag that jingled slightly as it moved. "Do you except refined one ounce gold nuggets." That hade to be 150 pounds of pure gold

"Of corse that should cover anything and everything you want or need.

"Good."

"Now currently there are two main brach family members and seventeen branch family members, the branch family will not be moving here because they don't have human forms only fox ones. Naruto and I are basically the last of are clan though he can summon the branch family to aid him they can't stay off of are clans original land once there orders are completed or they die. moving on we are of the Kitsune clan and foxes are taboo here i would like it changed to Akane." Tsubi waited for any questions.

"Red eye, Very fitting, it will be done."

"Are doujutsu is the Enshokugan (Flame scarlet eye). It's first stage allows the user the ability to forsee and counter all taijutsu for and extended period of time though not forever. that is the stage naruto is using right now. naruto could you bump it up to level two?" Naruto did and the hokage gasped. "This is level two as you can see it looks like the Hyuuga's eye tho blood red. it allows you to capture your enemies gaze and control them like the Kagemane no jutsu. along with the taijutsu defense. I am currently using stage three which allows me to have complete control over people telling them what i want them to do and they will. I don't use this power except for battle it is _dishonorable." _Tsubi spat. There is also a fourth and final level though Naruto is the first to gain it and live he has no control over the unimaginable levels of killing intent it gives off if you wish to see it ask him." Tsubi finished looking expectantly at the Hokage. then added "It is called the Kokushibyou Enshokugan (Black Death Flaming Scarlet Eye)."

"Naruto could you show me the final stage please?" Sarutobi asked.

"I would but my Chakra is be suppressed by something. Do you know what it is?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry about that i must not have removed my seal before I passed out." Sarutobi said as he walked around his desk and touched Naruto's forehead. A seal glowed to life and lifted off his skin and materialized into a piece of paper. the second the seal left his head Sarutobi collapsed from the wave of demonic chakra that blew out the windows of his office. "Naruto Suppress you chakra at once before Anbu get here!" The Hokage yelled from the floor.

"Sorry about that I'll have to watch that from now on." Naruto said sheepishly

The door burst open and ten elite Anbu flew in "Hokage-sama are you alright?" They asked when the saw Naruto they stiffened and crouched into there attack stances. and rushed him. (Ans. The Hokage is on the floor in front of Naruto after they felt a massive chakra spike.) Naruto activated his kokushibyou: Enshokugan then Focusing all of his killing intent on the ten Anbu. and prepared for a fight. What he didn't expect was for them to collapse to the floor with tiers in there eyes some had wet there pants others were muttering under there breath, they were all rocking gently. Sarutobi was amazed his instincts had told him to run from this place and never return. he had actually taken a step towards the window when the killing intent subsided. Sarutobi looked stricken as he looked at the Ninja on the floor with there now shattered minds. "Holy shit!" Was all the Hokage was capable of saying.

Tsubi stood and went over to the fourth Hokage's picture and slid it off the wall. as Naruto watched she seem to touch the wall with her right hand and push when nothing happened he felt her chakra spike and her hand went through the wall. It looked as though she was searching for something when the Ah-ha look came to her face as she pulled out a box filled with Keys and pulled out a ring with five keys that said 10 acre lot Clan district 1. House 2. Gate 3. Storage Shed 4. Guest House 5. Training Hall

"Hokage-sama were are now The Akane Clan, you may tell the council that they have our loyalty if the do not anger us and are Honor bound to serve the Hokage also Naruto is the strongest and purest blood of the clan proven by his mastery of the Kokushibyou Enshokugan so only he will sire the children of the next generation of the Akane Clan. He will of corse need multiple wives to restart the clan." Tsubi smiled while naruto was picking himself off of the floor from the shock of hearing what she said. "I am willing to prove worth in duels if any of the other clans wish to do so though im only worried about one from reputation. And naruto now that you have a little control over your eyes can you change back so you don't scare the shit out of anyone while we're leaving. Lets go look at the new home.

After Naruto and Tsubi left Sarutobi shook himself of the lingering dread and called the hospital. once the Anbu were taken care of Sarutobi called an emergency council meeting.

"What do you want Hokage-sama?" Hiashi Hyuuga said with only a touch of his usual impatience.

"Naruto Uzumaki who is now Naruto Akane will now be living next to you with his clan head Tsubi Akane they have sworn alliance to the village. they have a very powerful Doujutsu that even you would be hard pressed to beat. Tsubi the clan head said she was open to duals to show her worthiness to be part of this village and wants to become a council member if you deem her worthy of the title." The Hokage said in a flat bored tone.

"I will personally invite her and naruto over for a dual after i tell my clan."

The council started whispering to each other when the hokage cleared his throat.

"Oh Hiashi There Doujutsu would mix superbly with yours." The hokage said as he giggle madly and walked out of the council chambers.

With Naruto and Tsubi:

"Wow this looks cool." Tsubi said in her normally playful mood. it had bothered her to be so serious with the Hokage but the situation had called for it.

Naruto and Tsubi walked through the gates and looked at there new home it wasn't large just a small two story house right in front of them as they walked up the gravel path naruto notice a large building in the woods behind the house.'must be the training hall' naruto thought and continued the Hyuuga compound was about two hundred feet to the left and they had a market about four hundred and sixty feet to there right. 'What the hell?' Naruto thought. '_My vast knowledge is being absorbed into your brain, i could judge distance perfectly so now you can to.' _came a stray thought in his mom's voice. 'Thank you mom.' Naruto 'zoomed in' and could see that there property went over a mile behind the house. Wow its big thought and continued. there was a small shed next to some training logs and a small one story light blue house. 'That house has maybe three rooms thought naruto thinking he could design it like his apartment. The main house was a sight to behold though even though it was small and very old it was amazing it was a traditional Japanese home but had a second story. as Naruto walked inside it felt like he was returning from a long journey and was just welcomed back (what a true homecoming feels like in my opinion).The first flour opened into a living room off to the left a hallway straight ahead with four doors on the right. as the walked through they open the doors to find that the first was a coat closet the second a nice size bedroom the third a bathroom and the forth another bedroom identical to the first. the took a left and were in the kitchen which was connected to the dinning room and the living room. there were two scrolls on the wall next to the fridge and Tsubi read them the first one said that the new clan head was suppose to put blood on the seal so it would recognize them and alow them into the master bed room upstairs. the second was the same except for the clan members who would be allowed into the basement. Tsubi bit her thumb and placed it on the seal to the right of the fridge, it glowed red for a second and turned black. A doorway appeared then vanished.

"Did you see that Naruto?" Tsubi asked with a smirk on her face

"See what?" Naruto asked back.

"Come over here and put your blood on this seal." Tsubi told him but instead of leading him to the master bedroom seal she lead him to the basement seal. before Naruto could do anything she slid her thumb over the seal and a door appeared to its right. and she walked through it. to naruto it was if she had walked through thin air but he knew better it had to be something to do with that seal. Naruto walked up and slide his bloody thumb over the patch of wall that Tsubi had, and to his amazement a door materialized right in front of his eyes. Naruto opened the door and went inside. It was dark, wet, mold every were. typical basement he looked behind him now that wasn't typical Naruto Saw a faint blue light floating about his heads hight two hundred yards down a tunnel that was roughly six feat high and four feet wide.

"Tsubi! Is that you!" Naruto yelled only for it to echo and amplified till it was defining.

"Be quite" An angry hiss was his answer. "Come over here and look at this." Tsubi said in awe.

"Hn? Ah! What are all these scrolls!? Naruto was barely able to hold in a shout of excitement.

"There Jutsu, weapons, katar, taijutsu forms, doujutsu everything is here. there's a note hold on." Tsubi reads "_Naruto your father told me to give you this collection of scrolls when you were ably to use them efficiently. if you are reading this you have just moved into your first home. whether you move or not it will fallow you to were ever you go._

_Not signed_

_P.S. find the _Rasengon_ you will like it_

Thats odd thought Naruto as he contemplated what had just happened. who would give him something of this much value. everyone hated him or feared him so who would care enough to give him something like this and not keep it for themselves. surely this collection was priceless anywhere you went in the five elemental nations.

"Naruto, listen i think someone is here." Tsubi said frowning. she wanted to look for new jutsu but the Hyuuga was here. 'That smug bastard is coming over to mark his tare tory' Tsubi thought in i can't belive it sort a way.

Naruto headed to the stairs when they heard a light knocking on the door Tsubi ran to get the door were Naruto just stopped' she heard that from down there after i yelled!!!! Wow...' Naruto thought even his mind was thoughtless after that hit.

"Hyuuga-san welcome to our home. Please come in." He heard Tsubi say in a voice that a minute ago she was not capable of doing she was so light hearted you and you never really knew if she was serious or not, but not now, no she was calm, cool, and collected standing in front of the Hyuuga Clan head.

Hiashi stepped in and removed his shoes. He was then led to a small table in the living room to sit and talk to Tsubi.

"Naruto make some tea." Tsubi said in a tone not unlike his mother when she wanted something done with no arguing

Akane-san i would like to challenge you to a dual, first to thrice blood ok with you." Hiashi finished with an arrogant smirk.

"I will not go easy on you." Tsubi warned

"Please." Hiashi scoffed. "I would also like Naruto to fight my top genning if you don't mind." Hiashi said. 'If these to show that they are worthy then i can marry Hinata off and make Hanabi heir to the clan. Yes, yes i like that.' Hiashi added mentally to his thought.

"Naruto you want to fight Hyuuga's top genning?" Tsubi shouted to the kitchen. All Hiashi and Tsubi got for an answer was "When?" when Hiashi continued.

"If it could be done now the Hyuuga compound has a large battle area ready and I would hope you agree I mean I have freed my self of my duties for this one night." Hiashi's arrogance was showing again. Tsubi just sat there and took it. she would whip her ass on his face in a few minutes. 'Why get angry now?' Tsubi got up and told naruto to get ready for a fight. and they left.

Upon arrival at the Hyuuga Compound it was obviously said that Hiashi-sama was going to fight. though if he told them himself or they found the info for themselves would go unsolved for now. As Naruto walked into the Battle ring he noticed bleachers made of wood around half of the ring so people could watch the spars that were held there. or like now, when the clan head had a matter to settle in a more primal way.

"Naruto you will be facing Neji of the branch family. your fight of corse will be first. now go. Hiashi said in a very commanding voice, though not nearly as scary as mom still enough to get him to walk out into the ring.

"You were fated to lose to me today." Neji said from the center of the circle.

"I don't think so but maybe." Naruto said

"First to Trice blood!!! Hiashi yelled so everyone could hear which surprised Naruto. 'when did they all get here?' Naruto thought 'Oh well'

Neji dropped into his Juken stance and activated his Byakugan. Neji was scared Shitless to say the least.

"What is wrong with your chakra." Neji asked as he took a step back naruto started doing hand seals at amazing rate he was a thirty five when Neji lost count it was really amazing to see

"In the stands Tsubi was was saying to Hiashi "You Really should have fought Naruto he has much more power than me." Tsubi was saying when she saw he wasn't listening but watching the match with confusion Tsubi look and shouted "NARUTO NO!!!!!!!!!!!" but he couldn't hear her he was releasing massive amounts of blood red/black chakra into the air, but instead of dissipating it was forming bubbles of sorts

"Hiashi we must end this now naruto is releasing years of torment in this one attack if he finishes or we don't stop it we could all die." Tsubi said in a rush.

Naruto started with his hands out to his sides and started to creep them forward. It looked as if there was great strain on his arms. as the came closer Neji could see the chakra condense into a extremely small ball.

"Shit we have to think of somthing now damn it." Shit shit shit shit shit what to do what to do wait i think Sato has a shield that can take onee-chan's favorite attack.

"Fuck got to go now. Tsubi said as she raced for the ring just as naruto swallowed the ball.

"Move damn it move. why cant i move?" Neji asked him self as he stared at Naruto's eyes.

Tsubi landed in front of Neji who immediately ran away from his opponent. Tsubi pulled out a scroll and bit her thumb slid it across and said Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Sato no Kitsune as she threw it as high as she could there was a massive smoke cloud and a seven tailed gold fox about the size of a small hotel landed with a monstrosity of a shield. Just as he landed he heard it. they all heard it though it was only quietly said.

"Sokodzikara Hakkei (Latent Energy Release) Naruto by this point was bent over backwards with the swell of his stomach. he threw his head forward and opened his mouth. about a foot in front of his face ball of red energy formed and grew to the size of a beach ball.

"Get ready Sato!" Tsubi screamed

"Don't tell me it's been twenty years since i had to stop one of these and the memories still hurt so hold on." The gold fox said in the lowest voice anyone had ever heard.

The Hyuuga's were frozen to there seats like idiots who walk back up to a hand grenade because it didn't go off yet.

Naruto release the palsying ball in a burst of red light. Sato used the shield to deflect the energy beam into the sky like he was taught to do. Crouch low shield at one hundred twenty degrees im ready. he thought as the beam slammed into him pushing him back and into the ground ten feet the beam was going into the sky harmlessly and looked like a really good light show so the people just watched fascinated at the beautiful beam. The Hyuuga's were scared shitless literally losing bowal function at the sight before them a gold Kyuubi or at least looks like it was summoned by Akane-san and clan head. Naruto had just melted the steal railing a hundred feet from the stands themselves with just power. Naruto kept this up for five minute not letting up for a second as Sato's shield grew warm. 'how the fuck is he doing this hell Kyuubi-sama could only do it for three and a half minutes but her container has heald it up for four already and it hasn't weakened we will die at this rate. then the power collapsed and broke apart Naruto turned to Hiashi, coughed up a pint of blood and fell to the ground chakra tempararely drained. Hiashi was slack jawed staring he had never even heard of such power out side of the Bijuu's. 'Thats it he is Jinchuuriki (Demon Container) I will have that power.' Hiashi leaned over to his secretary I need to speak with the hokage and all of you are under order of silence punishable by death by torture Hiashi said as he walked over to naruto who was shaking badly but at least could stand.

"Sorry about that I had to much power running into my system over the last few days at the prospect of a good fight I lost my head to that power. It will NOT happen again. Hyuuga-san" Naruto said while trying to bow but falling forward only to catch himself just before he hit Hiashi. "Hyuuga-san My i be excused to a chair near by? Naruto asked almost falling. 'Im so tired. (_you used my attack and beat my record by a minuet on your first try. that attach is taught the way you did it. The first time you must use all of your chakra with it so you can control everything else_.) 'Wow that was cool but why am i being so polite to this arrogant ass?' _(Because he is superior to you in the public eye so you must respect him regardless if he has earned it or not)_. 'I really am learning everything you knew..."(_Go to sleep kit you are tired i will always be here. I love you) _Kyuubi said as Naruto slid into unconsciousness next to Hiashi who was still high on the power he would have.

"Tsubi?" Hiashi said as he noticed her dispel her summon

"What was that summon?"

"Inside, in private, and there are arrangements to be made if i am going to tell you anything." Tsubi said grabbing Hiashi's arm and pushing him in front of her "Lead" Tsubi growled out tempararely.

Hiashi led Tsubi to his private study and put up a sound blocking jutsu to prevent would be listeners.

"What would you like?" Hiashi asked

"I want to arrange a wedding between Naruto and Hinata."

"I was just thinking that but i would need to have the second child of there union to join this clan." Hiashi said

"You will have to work that out with them it is not my place to make that decision for them." Tsubi said

"Fair enough."

"Naruto will have multiple wives, are you ok with that?" Tsubi asked

"Of coarse."

"Now what was that power i witnessed you and Naruto use."

"Swear on the lives of all of your clan members that you will not share what you hear see or sense tonight." Tsubi told him

"I swear on the lives and honor of the great Hyuuga Clan that I will not divulge any information i received this day and night through any means from the Akane Clan." Hiashi finished and waited

"What you witness tonight was Naruto Releasing all of the Kyuubi's power plus seven of my eight tails in his Sokodzikara Hakkei When that attack is used for the first time you must drain your body of all its chakra. this is required to gain compleat control over the Jutsu."

"What do you mean seven of you eight tails?" Hiashi asked a little nervous know that he knew exactly how much power was released.

"I am Kyuubi's little sister and new clan head of the Kitsunes in this village under the name Akane. naruto and i are full demon. tell me Hiashi what is it that started your clans Kekei Genkai?"

"Legend speaks of a man who was in the far reaches of the land of snow. He was half dead from dehydration and frost bite when he found a cave. in this cave he saw a beautiful white fox." somthing clicked when he looked over at Tsubi who nodded for him to continue. "It continues to say that he collapsed from exhaustion next to the foxes many tails. The next few days were a blur of flashes and sounds. but on the fifth day the man awoke to a beautiful women with solid white eyes she laughed at him when he asked if she was blind and told him she could see far better than he could ever dream to. but his kids would see like her if he would only allow her to stay with him till he died at which she would die to. The man excepted this offer and with the help of the vixen found his way home to fire country and made there home they had three children one boy and two girls the boy became the main brach to be married on to the strongest of kunoichi and the girls to create the branch family." When Hiashi stopped and looked at Tsubi he notice she had a small smile on her face.

"Are clans will be the most powerful and feared clans in the five nations Hiashi and i have no problems with you. Hiashi That white fox is the other half of are clan that resides in the northern most reaches of this continent. along with the other half of the perfect Doujutsu. Kami himself split are power for he himself feared what we were capable of. It is not possible for us kitsune to mate with the northern tribes somthing to do with the seal that separated us. but naruto is demon and Hinata is human with demon eyes they will start to most powerful clan of all time. Tsubi said though she wasn't usually like this she wouldn't let her demon nature down and miss an opportunity become even more ridiculously powerful.

"Still we must remember that they are only twelve though Naruto looks a little older and will continue to change till he is full grown in six months." Tsubi said a bit dejectedly at the fact that she would have to wait for the little ones to grown up.

"Fucking hell i hate waiting for powerrrrgrrrrrrr." Tsubi started growling.

"Just an idea but i am not married and you could marry me and become Hyuuga and Hinata could become Akane Solving the problem of of both of are clans getting the...?

"Tsukimonogan (Devil Possesson Eye)" Tsubi said a bit weary of Hiashi's offer it was tempting to say the least. "I look completely like a fifteen year old human i hope you weren't think dirty thoughts about me. I despise perverts. Not a drop of blood, you weren't were you." Tsubi said

"No actually i was trying to guess how old you were... ummm... how about two thousand?" Hiashi asked watching a big smile spread across her face

"How about you quart me and we see were it goes. I am power hungry but i gain that power to completely protect my entire clan from harm i will not let it be murdered ever again."

Hiashi who was missing somthing ignored her rant and stared at her. "I will announce to the clan that i a will be courting you tomorrow."

"In this body i don't think so i need to change it. Um I want you to come with Hiashi-kun" Tsubi said though she did have the curtesy to blush.

"Ok but where are we going?" Hiashi asked only having a slight discoloration of the skin on his cheeks.

"I need to take my original form and create a new human body from scratch. When i was first called here I had looked at naruto and made a body to fit in his sisters place but I am more like a guide to him so I can change it to a degree but not completely I will only age, but my features will stay the same. Now i know you now of some forest close by that has trees taller than sixty feet right."

"How big is your original form anyway!" Hiashi was baffled if she needed sixty foot trees to hide the she was at least fifty feet tall. "Holy Shit..."

"I will change for you it is a great honor Human." Tsubi said seriously but when Hiashi looked at her she was smiling and broke out laughing. "Gomen gomen I had to do it, had to, i watched my sister do it for years but i never could be the evil demon i was to light hearted but come on i want to go for a run you can sit on my head ok." Tsubi finished a bit schoolgirlish in its tone.

Hiashi reached a clearing that was Farley large at the base of a waterfall.

"I love it here" Tsubi said as she stripped off all here clothes (Hiashi quickly avoiding her) and jumped into the river.

"God that is wonderful rivers are so much nicer than those shower things you humans use. the water smells like iron and is full of rust were out here it is just the most beautiful of waterfalls and clear blue water its amazing Hiashi-kun. Now watch closely you must get used to my presence in this form because this is the form i fight in. if i ever fight along side you or you atop my head you will need to know every inch of my demon form." Tsubi smirked evilly " Watch me Hiashi and that is exactly what he did

Tsubi's Chakra Spiked to at least two hundred times his and surrounded her immediately in black purple/red energy a massive black smoke cloud appeared and there before him stood fifty foot tall eight tailed black fox with burning red eyes

**"Hiashi jump to my head and share this view with me as the first day we meet." Tsubi said in a very low voice.**

"The Sunset is amazing Tsubi-chan." Hiashi said from atop her head resting his eyes for only a second. but he soon lost the battle and fell into the most peaceful sleep he had since his wife died.

Please vote for heram Grils i your reveiws please pick from here

Tenten

Sakura

Ino

Temari

Tsunade

Shizune

Tayuya

Kin

Yugito Nii


End file.
